Kamon Nandaba
'Kamon Nandaba '(ナンダバ・カモン?, Nandaba Kamon) is Tasuku and Naota's father, a former pop culture journalist working as a freelance writer, with his own trashy tabloid: "Kamon-Mabase" (the title is a pun of "come-on mabase"). He makes the most references to pop culture: EVA, "Monkey-sensei" (referring to the creator of the series Lupin III), Hamtaro, Mobile Suit Gundam, and MTV to name a few. Profile Kamon is a would-be editor and Naota's father. Unlike his son, he is clearly outgoing and does what he pleases. Naota often reprimands his father for not acting like an adult. Kamon has taken a liking to Haruko, but she only wants to use him as an N.O. portal. In the fourth episode, Naota discovers that Haruko tried to use him but "his head didn't work" and that she had left a robot replacement to putter around the house. The real Kamon is found dead in a cabinet but is brought back to life by being hydrated in a small bathtub. Haruko's true intentions of coming to Mabase are revealed through her interactions with Kamon. After realizing that his head didn't open the N.O. portal, she discards him and returns to using Naota, saying "you're the only one who works." It's also possible he had sex with Haruko, though her intention was to hold his attention for long enough to gauge his N.O. capabilities. In the manga, Naota kills Kamon because he believes Kamon and Haruko are indeed sleeping together. Personality Kamon very much seems to have his head in the clouds. With the family bakery having such slow business, he divides most of his time between working on his tabloid, which doesn't seem to sell well based on the inventory laying around, and reading magazines of the pornographic nature. He also takes a keen interest in any of Naota's dealings with women, often jumping to conclusions about the nature of his relations with them, like most other characters. He occasionally breaks the fourth wall in FLCL, showing his awareness despite Naota viewing him as "immature." His extreme romanticizing of Haruko, to the point that he strips and dives toward her during her first night over, may also contribute to this. Like the other adults in FLCL, Kamon is extremely immature, normally more so than the other adults. However, he shows a surprising amount of seriousness and thoughtfulness at some points in the anime. Appearance Kamon keeps his brown hair in a short, loose pony tail, with three small hairs sticking out by his widow's peak. He keeps his sideburns short and his eyebrows rather bushy. His face has some wrinkles showing his age, as well as various hairs around his mouth that he neglects to shave when sculpting his goatee. These hairs are most prominent on his upper lip, where they increase in number to form a very sparse mustache. He usually wears square, black-rimmed sunglasses with orange lenses over his black eyes. His outfits consist of casual t-shirts, jeans, and the occasional jacket. Gallery Flcl chara 09.jpg KamonChar.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png 1780.jpg FLCL 32.jpg FLCL 03.jpg NewtypeUSA 4.jpg Allchara.jpg Trivia *According to his Newtype USA section, Kamon's appearance was made with his Japanese voice actor, Suzuki Matsuo, in mind. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:FLCL